


Opening

by Denise_F



Category: writing practice - Fandom
Genre: Dictionary Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise_F/pseuds/Denise_F
Summary: I am taking an online Romance Writing course on UniversalClass.com and one of the ways I can practice is picking a random word in the dictionary and making a 1 page story based on that word. The story doesn't need to be romantic, it's just practice. This story is the result of the word, "opening." Enjoy! :)





	Opening

It was a rainy day in the UK and Jim was getting ready to open his car dealership. He was so excited. He has been waiting for this moment for ten years and it felt so good to finally make his dreams come true. He was looking in the mirror fixing his red tie; it matched his red car. Then he went outside to see if anyone was out and about. It was Monday so there must have been at least some people, but he didn’t see anyone in sight. He lifted his hand up to his face to shield his eyes from the falling rain drops. He exasperated in despair and shook his head towards the wet floor. He kicked at the puddle forming at his feet. He was starting to think that this was a bad day to open his new car shop. Suddenly he thought of an idea and ran back to the storage unit in his store. He came back outside with a huge red material in his hands. He was dragging an air pump behind him and went to the street again. He laid the red material across the sidewalk and attached the pump to one end of the red material. Over the course of two minutes the red material inflated to become a wacky wavy inflatable arm flailing tube man that he bought a month ago from the wacky wavy inflatable arm flailing tube man emporium that he heard was all the rage for salesmen these days. He stood back and put his hands on his hips to relish in the wonderful tube man. He thought this guy would help bring in customers that he so desperately wanted. With newfound confidence he turned round to the street again and only saw passing cars that didn’t even look at his business. This made Jim feel even more sad than before. He slumped his shoulders and walked slowly back to his office. He sat in his comfy black office chair and just stared out the window hoping to see anyone at all walk into his car dealership. He stared so long that he started to doze off and eventually took a nap with his head down on his desk. Moments later he was awakened by a gentleman who tapped on his shoulder. He jolted up from his chair to see a young man in a brown blazer, red tie, and black trousers. “Hello,” the man said. This made Jim shake out of his dozy state and he stood straight up with his arm extended to the man. “Hello! Jim Parsely, owner of Jim Parsley’s car dealership! Pleasure to make your acquaintance!” Jim said brightly. “Oh. Pleasure,” the man replied. “How may I assist you this fine evening?” Jim secretly thanked the wacky wavy inflatable arm flailing tube man for this man’s business. “Well, I wanted to purchase a vehicle for myself since I have saved enough money for one and I was wondering which would be the best for me.” “Of course! I would be delighted to show you around and recommend the best in town!” Jim smiled ear to ear and led the man outside to the car lot with eagerness.


End file.
